


Drunken surprise

by Acewolf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Husk is a grumpy demon, Public Sex, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, alcohol use, frat boys, supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acewolf/pseuds/Acewolf
Summary: Husk goes to his usual bar to go drink like normal when he is interrupted from his peaceful time by a bunch of drunken college demons who decide to party at the bar. One things lead to another and Husk ends up getting with a pretty little number to spend his night with in the bar.You are a drunken sorority girl who ends up hooking up with said grumpy demon at a bar and end up doing some pretty naughty things, thanks to the liquor.Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel nor its characters, they are creations of Viviepop. This is a fan fiction of the characters.





	Drunken surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario came to me one day and I just had to write it because it felt like something that would happen to Husk. I hope you enjoy this reader X Husk, please let know what you think or any feed back. I always look for ways to make the stories more enjoyable for you guys reading. 
> 
> Also for Funnzies you can drink along with the characters it might make this story that much more enjoyable but please make sure you of age and do not drink and drive.

“Ugh,” a cat-like demon groans from the bar just letting his wings droop beside him. He slowly brings a half-drunk beer to his lips and takes a long gulp. Alone again tonight, he thinks to himself as he brings the beer back down to rest on the table. He takes a look around; the place was pretty dead aside from the late-night drunken regulars, him included. He doubted he would be getting any action tonight. Beer didn’t do shit for him to get wasted like he wanted, but he really didn’t feel like spending the extra cash on the harder stuff. Who knows, maybe he’d get lucky and someone would buy a round to celebrate some shit. 

 

The air is filled with smoke as several demons cough from within the bar. In the far corner, there is a couple just making out, putting on one hell of a show that seems to borderline a porno. In the back was the usual old farts that played their game of pool. On the weekends, it was always poker night and that's really where he shined in. It just so happens those are also the times he happens to get laid when he was on a winning streak. Those dames did not come cheap, usually that's where half of his winnings would go while the rest went for the harder booze. 

 

“Wooo, party!” A frat boy-looking demon burst in with several of his friends trailing close behind. Great, just what he needed, he thought; noisy, teenage pricks. The cat-like demon finishes his beer and then gets up to leave. 

 

Another frat boy notices the grumpy-looking demon make his way towards the door and quickly calls out to him. “What's the hurry, Gramps? Getting too tired? Don't you wanna stay for the ladies who’ll be here at like ten?!” 

 

Another one of the annoying little brats makes his way to him and wraps his arm over his shoulders. “Come on bro, hang with us!”

 

“First of all, I'm not your bro!” Comes a gruff-sounding male voice. “And second, take your damn hands off me before I rip them off!” He snaps at the young demon in his gruff, angry voice.

 

“Easy there, Geezer...before you give yourself a heart attack.” The younger demon begins to back away, moving his hands off of the cat demon.

 

One of the other group members speaks up this time. “We just thought we would respect our elders by letting you party with us and maybe enjoy some free booze, but if you're not interested in us trying to be nice…” 

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” The cat-like demon holds his hands up, waving it in front of himself. “Are you telling me I’ll get free booze if I sit here with you bozos?”

 

The frat boys stare at each other before their leader speaks up. “Um...yeah?”

 

“Ok, let's go,” he waves them to follow, making his wings lift up in a pepper step. “Feel free to talk, I'll just drown you out anyways.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing kid, I'm not much of a talker.” Once again, the demon takes his seat back at the bar as he is now joined by a dozen or so frat boys. They all sit in various seats ordering a variety of liquor. One of the boys decides it's best to order a round of shots for the bar in which they drink almost immediately. “So, kid, why aren't you at your dorm or someone's home for that matter? Why a run-down dump such as this?”

 

The boy shrugs, “We lost a bet and forfeited our home to the girls, at least for the next two weeks. We figured we could all crash at a buddies place and a party where no one would care. We also have to do a little community service for destroying some things, so what better than a bar to party with the elderly?” The idiot continues to smile at him but the cat demon can't think of anything nice to say. These dumbasses probably pissed off the wrong guy and are lying about the whole story, but who gives a fuck? This is hell, anyways. They’re probably just trying to get laid somewhere different than their shit homes.

 

“Anyways, what's your name?” Oh, was the shithead still talking to me? I had tuned him out half-way through his story. Maybe the idiots would leave me alone and just give me the free booze if I just told them my name.

 

“Husk….” 

One of the guys laughs as another gives him a funny look. “Woah, dude, that fits you, like old man or something, brah.” Husk scowls at the younger demon, just hoping they get him some more booze.

 

To husk's delight, they ordered stronger stuff, making him start to get a pleasant buzz. Another shot gets passed his way and one of the idiots yells, “To Pussy!” Then every single one of them downed their shot as husk cringes. Who the fuck ordered tequila? If you were going to toast pussy, get some bourbon or scotch. 

 

Husk sits there just nodding his head to the dumbass who is carrying on a conversation with him. Husk orders another drink, then decides to take advantage of the little shit’s generosity and orders him the best scotch you can get in hell. He quickly gets the drink, taking a swig as the other continues on about some sort of event at their school. Yep, it just goes to show school is its own sort of hell, just with a lot more drinking and sex here. Husk swirls his drink then takes a nice, long sip, savoring the flavor. “So, I says, ‘Johnny, let's get out of this boring place and….’” His champion rattles on as he continues to drown him out, pretending he gave two shits about the kid's story. 

 

Soon, Husk has finished his drink and decides to try something called, Hellfire whiskey on the rocks, of course. After ordering and receiving his drink, Husk starts to wonder why this gaggle of frat boys are so mellow at this party. Usually, they were noisy and outrageous from his understanding. What was missing? He looks around and notices most or the regular crowd has left. That's not a good sign, he thought, when the door bursts open revealing a pack of hookers? Wait, those are sluts, upon closer inspection. The female demons were young and wore little to nothing on them. With short skirts and shorts to teeny-tiny tops. Why wear anything at all if you were practically already naked to begin with?

 

The bar goes silent as the frat boys notice the girls who have entered the room. Immediately, things change and a switch has been flipped. One of the guys heads to the jukebox in the corner stuffing money into it and cranking up some loud, shitty music that begins to play, giving Husk a headache. Husk flattens his ears and takes a long swig of his drink. The sooner he finishes, the sooner he could leave this place. He should’ve known something was up when most of the regulars left. Groups of girls headed to the bar in packs ordering some fruity crap, followed by a few idiot boys practically panting with their tongues out. Fucking young-ass fucks can't keep it in their pants! Husk knocks the rest or his drink back and starts to stand when an attractive little number slides by him.

 

“You're cute,” she giggles and slurs just a bit. It sounded like she was already drinking before she even got to the bar.

 

“And you're drunk…” Husk frowns at the woman and starts to get up when she grabs his arm.

 

“Wait! I'm snot that drunk yet, just feelin skgood. Maybe yous can help me feel better by knocking a few back with me.” She smiles stupidly at Husk as she sits in the now empty seat next to him.

 

“You buying then?” Husk lifts up a thick, red eye brow up in question.

 

“Sure, I guess.” She shrugs and holds up her hands, then brings them on the counter. 

 

Booze was booze and if he can get some for free, he wasn’t going to knock it. Never kick a gift horse in the mouth or was it kiss? He was getting too drunk to care but even sober, he didn’t care unless he was the one getting gifts. Soon, he is knocking back drinks left and right. The woman could drink he thought as he now starts to sway in his seat. “Wwwwwoooooo!! That's 17 or 16, FUCK, some number...” she slurs out. Husk was transfixed with her lips and beauty that he ignores the loud music and increased number of young people around them essentially turning the bar into some sort of mosh pit. 

 

(Okay, you are now the inebriated woman who isn’t really thinking clearly with her brain, but with her body.)

 

I lean forward as I notice Husk has been staring at my lips for quite some time. He told me his name at some point during our drinking session. I just can't really recall when my mind is so foggy from the alcohol. “Something wrong, Husky baby?” I coo out to him, making his thick, red eyebrows go up then together in confusion.

 

“Husky baby?” He tilts his head a little, nearly falling out of his seat. I grab his arm and pull him towards me making him fall head-first onto my lap. I start to laugh and lean backwards, effectively making us both fall backwards with him on top of me.

 

“Mmmm that...hurt...ow….hahaha!” I wiggle around under him making him look up at me. I swear he is going super fast because I blink and our faces our now inches apart. 

 

“You ok?” I giggle at his deep, gruff-sounding voice.

 

I slowly start to notice his big, round, and shiny eyes. Man, is he sexy...and sweet, because he asked if I were alright. I've never tried with a senior or older man for that matter; a friend once said they knew more tricks than younger men. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him in for a big, sloppy kiss on his lips. He's shocked at first, but kisses back with a slight shrug. Husk's hands find their way to the back of my head, threading his nimble fingers through my hair. He pulls my head forward where he nips at my lips. I bite at his bottom lip, making him move back cursing, “Son of a bitch! Wanna watch where your gnawing at?!” He moves his head wiping away some blood. When did that get there?

 

“‘Kay,” I smile cheerily at him.

 

Husk leans back forward, kissing my lips once again. I lean into the kiss, then opening my mouth with his, we both move our mouths in a kind of battle. I quickly thrust my tongue into his mouth, making him gasp a little in surprise. He tries to pull me closer but I decided to turn things around on him. Wrapping my legs around him, I deepen the kiss, swirling my tongue around in his mouth, tasting the lingering liquor. Husk moans into the kiss; I grin as I move my hands up and down each of his sides. Slowly, I begin to rock side to side making us roll over where Husk is now under me. I break away for a moment to catch my breath. Husk is panting too, trying to take more precious oxygen in. 

 

I look down at him and smirk with quick breaths before diving back down pressing my lips back onto his. I press my tongue back into his mouth, which he eagerly accepts. Once again, our tongues are swirling around one another until I lift mine to run slowly at the top of the roof of his mouth making him shiver. Husk lazily swirls his tongue around while I take the lead. I can feel his hands in my hair, his claws scraping at my scalp lightly as he laces his fingers through my hair. He tugs ever-so-slightly, drawing out a moan from me that he swallows up in our kiss. 

 

Suddenly, there is a thumping on my rear, I pull back from his mouth to turn and see a long, furry tail hitting my backside. When I look back at Husk, he shrugs and replies with a, “What?” I shrug when I feel his hands move from my head to run down my neck and down my sides lazily. I turn my attention back to him, leaning down, kissing his black, little nose. He has a crooked smile on his face as he leans forward to kiss my neck making me hum in delight. I feel his soft hands move back up my sides to rest on my shoulder blades. I move my head once again to continue our make-out session. Soon, I feel him tugging me down more and feel something poking at one of my legs. I grin into our kiss and start to grind down against him, making him groan in pleasure. He responds with a buck upwards to where I'm grinding. Pretty soon, we’re both caught up in the moment as one of his hands has found it’s way under my shirt. We are too distracted in each other that we had forgotten where we are in our drunkenly-aroused state when someone yells, “Get some, boi!” Another guy calls out, “Old fart’s got moves!” And yet another goes, “Wooo! Bring out the Viagra!”

 

I crawl off of him, stumbling forward; grabbing the bar, I pull myself up to stand. Husk quickly follows, though he manages to push himself up on his own. He quickly flags the bartender down, “Give me another one of those Hellfire whiskeys!” The bartender makes a move to get a glass in which Husk points at the bottle,”No, no, no, just give me the bottle and put it on my new friends tab!” The bartender nods and hands Husk an almost full bottle of the Hellfire whiskey. He grabs the bottle and opens it, taking a swig from it before he leans over, kissing my lips as he’s slipping some of the strong liquor into my mouth. He pulls back with a satisfied grin on his face, allowing the slight burn from the alcohol to linger. He then wraps one arm over one of my shoulders and proceeds to guide me to the back hall where the bathrooms are. 

 

We stumble into the men's bathroom all over each other with our hands and lips. Husk tries to reach for an empty stall, but none were open. Just as he pulls away with hands still on me, a drunken man walks in unzipping his fly as he walks past. “Ew…Couldn't we find a better place, Husk baby?” I cringe as he pulls me out of the occupied restrooms.

 

Husk mumbles under his breath, “Never bothered any of the broads I was with before…”

 

Husk takes another swig from the whiskey bottle as he continues to drag me down the hall. “I want some!” I pout; he grumbles something under his breath before shoving the bottle in my hands. I take a long sip as Husk stops pulling me to look around the area. I hold the bottle at arm's length.

 

“Aha, that should do,” Husk announces happily while I feel a yank on my arm as I’m being lead to a door that reads: Janitor. At least that's what I think it says or Jansers. 

 

“I thought you were taking me back to your place!” I collapse against his chest and begin to run my index finger through his fluffy chest.

 

“Eh, this is easier.” He opens the door that is filled with cleaning supplies. “Ladies first.”

 

I push off him and slide into the small closet with him slipping in right next to me. He closes the door, making it that much more cramped in the tiny room.

He slides up behind me to run his fingers along my sides, then grinding his aching erection against my backside. I shiver in excitement as I turn around in his arms to wrap my arms behind his neck. He moves closer to kiss up and down my neck while each of his hands find their way under my shirt. He then rubs at my bare skin, making sure he rubs circles on my tummy. My shirt begins to ride up when he starts to grope my boobs. “Lift your arms, will ya?!”

 

I lift my arms up as I feel my silky top being lifted up my body. I jerk my hand when Husk rubs a particular spot making the forgotten whiskey slosh out over his head. “Son of a...Don't waste good liquor!”

 

“But it tickles, grumpy puss.”

 

He grumbles out, “I don't care!” He snatches the bottle from my hand and takes another long swig. He removes the bottle to lick his wet lips that are dripping with the warm liquid.

 

“Hehehehe.” I giggle drunkily.

 

Husk sets the bottle of booze down on one of shelves as he leans against me, kissing me roughly. I feel my shirt being tugged off in a matter of seconds then he goes back to rubbing my breasts. I feel one of his hands slide behind my back as he tries to undo my bra one-handed while he still has his lips locked with mine. Shortly after, I feel his other hand move behind my back as well. I feel the fumbling of his clawed-hands on my back as he tries to unhook the clasp. He moves back, muttering under his breath. “Son of a bitch...it’s like trying to open a fucking safe!” I feel both hands fiddling with the hooks, I continue to try to kiss him as he moves to one side as if I'm annoying him. I frown at being ignored and lean forward, biting hard on his neck. “Ow, you fucking Cunt! What the hell was that for!” 

 

“You were ignoring me!” I whine out as he stops his task.

 

“Ugh, I'm too drunk for this shit….” Husk mumbles out he then rolls his eyes as he speaks in a clear voice. “You didn't have to bite me, what are you, a vampire?” He says sarcastically.

 

“Yeah I ammm…blah, blah, blah,” I try to play the part but end up giggling. The floaty feeling of my buzz has me swaying a little and giggling more. The next thing I know is that there is a ripping sound, then my boobs are falling out against my chest. “You ass, why did you rip my bra?”

 

“Oops, sorry, fingers slipped,” he moves his clawed finger in front of me where there are pieces of fabric still stuck to them.

 

I move my index finger to boop him in the nose. “Bad boy,” I throw myself into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Oh, I'll show you how bad I can get!” He moves his mouth in the middle of my chest and kisses as he moves a hand on each of my breasts and sandwiches his face in. I then feel him start to motor boat up and down between my boobs. I let out some more giggles as I wonder if this is an old man thing or not. He then moves back, stopping his actions to lick at one of my nipples instead. He then reaches for my other, while he affectionately licks my one nipple. He pinches the other nipple and tugs on it, making it even firmer. He takes the one nipple into his mouth to suck on it while he tweeks the other. Soon he switches sides, now licking and sucking my other nipple while he pinches and works the other in his hand. I gasp and pant at the new sensations being delivered to my chest. 

 

I reach for his fluffy, pointed ears and tug them upwards so I can kiss his moist lips. I passionately kiss his lips and feel his hands start to slide down my chest to my bare stomach, all the way to the hem of my pants. He hooks his fingers in them as he slides them down in one motion to reveal my naked form. He lets out a surprised whistle as I feel one of his fingers start to slide between my folds. “Well, someone's wet...,” He opens his mouth like he is about to say something but then closes it again. I shiver in pleasure and push my hips forward making some of his fingers slip deeper inside. 

 

“MMMMMMM,” I move my head back and shudder as he moves his fingers inside me. He curls his fingers as he goes deeper in me then pulls out making me gasp. 

 

“You are right,” I say breathlessly, “you’re a bad boy!”

 

Husk just gives a toothy grin in response as he moves to grind his now visible cock against me. Holy hell, where did that come from? I look down at it; just normal in size, if just an inch smaller than average if I had to guess. He moves his hips to grind against me once again. I tilt my head as I try to think of the magic trick of his penis appearing almost out of thin air. I mean god, was he a magician? Could he pull other things out of his magical fur too? I stroke his furry chest like an idiot, looking for what other surprises he may have in there. He hums in appreciation as he once again puts his fingers inside my pussy, stretching me out. I knew I could take him, considering I had bigger. Some of those frat boys were hung like horses. I just hope that with age came experience, considering half of the men I’ve slept with didn't have a fucking clue what they were doing. 

 

I feel him remove his fingers, then see him turn to look on the cleaning-supplies shelf. He grabs a bottle of Lemon Pledge. “What are you doing?”

 

“Getting some lube, what does it look like I'm doing?” Husk says grumpily.

 

“It looks like you're going to clean my pussy.”

 

He squints at the bottle then shrugs, “they need more Lemon Pledge.”

 

“No, we don't need more Lemon Pledge.” 

 

“How else will it smell lemony-fresh when I'm done?” 

 

Was that a joke? WAS he trying to be funny or get laid because he was really killing my buzz by being a dick. He puts the Lemon Pledge back where he grabbed it from as he stands up straighter. 

 

“Well, since that's off the table,” he spits in his hands and rubs it over his dick. 

 

“Eww.”

 

“Hey, it's either that or go in your cunt dry!” 

 

I frown but open my legs as he moves to line himself up with my pussy. Slowly, he shoves into me as I wrap my arms around his neck, making sure to rub his painful, bite mark. He hisses from pain or pleasure, I'm not sure which as he gives a mighty thrust, making me yelp as he shoves it in all the way to the hilt. His tail wraps around one my legs while he moves his hands under my thighs. Smirking, I jump up in his arms, making him fall backwards into the wall, sending all the cleaning supplies along with the liquor down to the ground. “Ofngh!” I fall more onto him, making him go deeper. I shiver from the contact as he pushes off the wall and slams me into the opposite while he thrusts upwards. He pins me to the wall while my arms rest around his neck as I nibble on one of his ears. He lets out a pleased grunt as he slowly lifts me up with his arms and drops me back down on his dick.

 

“Aaaaaahhhh!” I quickly wrap my legs around his waist as he then pushes me against the wall to use as leverage to bounce me up and down his cock. I tug and nip his ear as he kisses the side of my neck, sloppily leaving a tail of slobber as he continues to bounce me up and down his cock. Soon, I am moving my legs to lift further up, trying to thrust harder down upon his shaft. He quickly takes the hint and goes faster making sure to bite and nip my neck as he does. I let out a series of moans and curses as I slide up and down his swollen shaft. 

 

I press my feet into his backside making him groan and thrust up even hard. I feel the wall digging into my skin making liquid slide down my ankle. I’m not sure what it is, nor do I care as Husk is pounding me into the wall. I tug on his ears, making him look up in his thrusting as I move forward to capture his lips in a messy, make out session. We stay lip-locked for over ten minutes or better, before we pull apart panting, trying to take in more air. Husk thrusts harshly forward and kisses the tip of my nose as he pants hard with each thrust. God, I hope he didn’t have some sort of heart attack, but was that even possible when you're already dead? I grind against him as he thrusts into me, making me moan out from the sensation. 

 

We’re both soon dripping with sweat and god-knows-what from the closet as he is thrusting even faster and more erratically inside me. My legs are shaking and I can't stop moaning and gasping. 

 

“F-fuck!” I nuzzle into Husk's neck as he has let another curse fly. “S-ssooo ggood!”

 

“Mmmmm...” I breath heavily as I feel myself get close.

 

“Aahhh, don't stop baby!” He sounds breathless as he continues to thrust up. 

 

“Come on, handsome, are you going to show me you still...still...ahhh.. got it. “ 

 

The next thing I know, he pulls almost all out to the tip just to drop me on his cock one more time. I throw my head back moaning effectively hitting it on the wall. He slams into me over and over, making my toes curl and my body shake. I feel him spasm as hot liquid shoots inside my moistened cunt. He keeps thrusting as he lets out a long moan, making my walls tighten from his sound effects with the added liquid that is slowly trickling out down my inner thigh. My walls clench around his shaft as if milking him for all he's got. I moan and pant heavily as we both collapse on the floor in a tangle of limbs and cum, sweat, and whatever else. We both black out as our energy has all but left us.

 

(Now it switches back to Husk and narrator’s view)

 

About several hours later I wake up to find that the beautiful, young woman I was fucking is gone. I push myself up, stumbling forward with a groan. “Ugh.” I move my hand over my face to rub it and drop at my side. Slowly, I make my way back into the bar where I still hear several of the frat boys up partying. One of them sees me as I slowly make my way to the door.

 

“Walk of shame!” The idiot is chanting as more of his buddies stop to see me walking by. Soon all the remaining men are chanting like fucking two-year-olds. It's a good thing I had no shame to fuck a young chick who was old enough to be my daughter in the janitor’s closet. Husk smiles happily to himself. This was the first time in awhile he didn’t have to pay for sex, let alone have it on a weekday like this. He really should attend more of these stupid things if it meant getting some action.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Melissa for helping edit, You Rock girl! Love you girl you are fantastic!  
> Hope you enjoy this piece Seth :P I know how you like to act out some scenes.  
> Vivi I hope you like this as well, the next work is completely decanted to you since there was mention of something more classy.
> 
> Everyone else thank you for reading! :)


End file.
